An electronic device such as an electronic control unit (ECU) mounted on a vehicle includes a circuit board having elements such as a microcomputer, a case in which the circuit board is disposed, and a cover which forms a storage space together with the case. The circuit board is disposed in the case, and is fixed to the case with screws (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2016-189371).